Gold
Gold is a form of Dragon Pals currency. It is most frequently gotten by exchanging real money through the Recharge button in the game. Gold can also be earned through a number of free, rotating offers from a variety of sites, which can be found here (link needed). Returned Gold Slightly different than standard Gold, Returned Gold can be earned through Extra Value Gifts, Investment Plans, the Market, Gift Packs, VIP Daily Packs, and a very few items. Returned Gold is limited in that it can not be used to purchase Extra Value Gifts, Investment Plans, or items from the Market. It can, however, still be used in the Game Shop. Using Gold As the primary income that keeps the game running, Gold has a wide range of uses. In some cases, Vouchers can be used to substitute purchases that would otherwise require Gold. *Game Shop: All tabs except Vouchers. *Stamina: 10 Gold for 20 Stamina *Happy Fight: ? for ? *Zodiac Challenge: Use 10 Gold to revive after death and continue on the same attempt. Additional attempts can be purchased for 30 Gold each. *7 Dragons: 15 Gold to unlock 5 EXP Card inventory slots. *Legendary Challenge: Additional Resets can be purchased for ? Gold. *Bounty Quests: Additional Bounty attempts can be purchased for 10 Gold each. *Arena Speed-up: 100 Gold to remove cool-down time between challenge attempts. 40 Gold per additional challenge attempt. *Login Rewards: ? Gold can be used to retroactively check-in for a day a player missed (or, in the case of VIP, was not online for). *EXP Recovery: 40 Gold coins can be used to gain 150% of missed EXP. Cost is per event missed, with the option of only using Gold to recover some events rather than being required to recover all missed events using Gold. *Friend Blessings: 3 Gold per Blessing, earn double EXP. *Alchemy Offering: 10 Gold to Alchemize. Minimum amount of Amethysts depends on Alchemy level; maximum Amethyst gain is 10x the minimum number. See Hot Events for more. *Essence Offering: 10 Gold for 1,580-15,800 Dragon Essence. See Hot Events for more. *Market: Purchase Unbound items from other players. *Marriage: Increase Serendipity with a Luxurious Wedding for 100 Gold or an Extravagant Wedding for 1,000 Gold. *Level Up Gifts: Limited to 20 total purchases per character. Each gift pack has a different cost. *Extra Value Gifts: A rotating offer of items. They may be items sold at a lower price than in the Game Shop or items not available in the Shop at all. Each of these Gifts has a different price. *Cross Server Challenge: Gold can be used for additional Supports and Boos during Challenges and can also be used to purchase larger reward packs when Claiming or Worshiping tier Champions. See CSC's page for more information. *Inventory: 50 Gold to unlock 6 additional Inventory slots. *Refining: 15 Gold per Attribute locked for each Refinement. *Dragon Orb: Unlock more Orb inventory slots. Each slot costs more Gold than the one before it. *Dragon Guardian: 500 Gold to reset Dragon Talent Points. *Spirit Offering: 10 Gold for 3,160 Dragon Spirit. *Nymphs: 10 Gold for 20 Love, up to 100 times per day. *Guild Contribution : 3 Gold for 1 point of Guild Wealth and 1 point of Personal Contribution. *Guild Temple: 100 Gold to double EXP gained from the Temple. *Farm: Pay Gold coins to escape servitude. Cost unknown; listed as "number" in-game. *Blitz Cooldown: 20 Gold to instantly finish a Blitz. *Demon Invasion: 15 Gold to end the after-death cool-down, 30 Gold to end the cool-down and auto-attack the weakest demon. Category:Game Currency